


Sleepless Nights

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque volte in cui Clint e Natasha sono stati costretti a passare una notte insonne, e una in cui l'hanno fatto di loro spontanea volontà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Non betata, quindi tutti gli errori sono colpa mia.
> 
> Per Eli, perché è sempre colpa sua :P
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Clint Barton/Occhio di Falco & Natasha Romanoff/Vedova Nera non mi appartengono, ma sono (purtroppo?) della Marvel e della Disney. Questa storia non è stata scritta (purtroppo?) a scopo di lucro, ma per puro intrattenimento (si spera).

 

 

**1.**

 

Il sole era scomparso oltre la linea fumosa dell'orizzonte.

Il pullman procedeva silenziosamente lungo la strada: avrebbero raggiunto il confine con la Germania in un paio d'ore.

Le luci delle auto provenienti dalla direzione opposta illuminavano per fugaci attimi l'interno dell'abitacolo immerso nell'ombra.

Passeggeri assortiti: un trio di giovani bulgari all'inizio di una lunga, ma entusiasta sfacchinata che li avrebbe portati in giro per l'Europa (finché le loro finanze gliel'avessero concesso), una signora di mezz'età terrorizzata dall'aereo e costretta a quel viaggio interminabile per far visita alla figlia trasferitasi ad Hannover, una coppia sposata (ad occhio e croce ancora per poco), un signore solitario coi capelli grigi e lunghi raccolti in una bizzarra coda di cavallo, famiglie sparse con bambini insopportabilmente rumorosi al seguito.

Isolata, distesa sui sedili posteriori del pullman, una ragazza solitaria.

Se non avesse letto il fascicolo che la riguardava, Clint l'avrebbe scambiata per un'adolescente qualunque. L'aveva vista conversare o scambiare qualche parola col suo bulgaro dall'accento impeccabile, con quasi tutti i loro compagni di viaggio, offrire sorrisi vaghi e tavolette di cioccolato ai più piccoli.

Con tutti tranne che con lui, fatto che l'aveva portato a chiedersi che razza di problema avesse: si era forse dimenticato di cambiarsi la maglietta? O forse l'odio di Natalia Romanova si estendeva a tutti i cittadini di quella Grande Democrazia che erano gli Stati Uniti? (No, a questa non riusciva a credere neppure lui.) Magari, semplicemente, il giovanotto musone con le cuffie costantemente infilate negli orecchi non le ispirava minimamente confidenza: era possibile che non fosse il suo tipo (per qualche assurdo motivo, Clint aveva sperato di riscoprirla ragazzina come tante altre). Perché non questione di gusti musicali incompatibili?

Dopotutto, che cosa importava? Avrebbe dovuto ucciderla non invitarla ad un concerto.

Le scoccò una rapidissima e casuale occhiata, con la scusa di controllare il retro di un cartello stradale appena superato. Avrebbero effettuato l'ennesima sosta di lì a poco, ma Clint non si aspettava di vederla scendere, dandogli così la prima vera possibilità di intervenire e portare a termine la sua missione. Non era sicuro che quel ritardare l'inevitabile gli dispiacesse poi così tanto. D'altro canto, quel pullman aveva un odore terribile di disinfettante e deodorante per auto, e il suo stomaco non era esattamente nelle condizioni più adatte per sorbirsi quella traversata infinita nel bel mezzo dell'Europa centrale.

Di una cosa era più che certo: Natalia Romanova, conosciuta col pittoresco nome in codice di Vedova Nera, non stava realmente dormendo. Gli ci era voluto un po' per accorgersene, ma comunque non molto perché il ritmo cadenzato dei suoi respiri gli apparisse per quello che era: eccessivamente artefatto, forzato.

Altrettanto pressante era il bisogno di pisciare che l'assillava da qualche ora a quella parte.

Decise di tentare la fortuna: se era stato così bravo da non insospettire minimamente la ragazza, avrebbe avuto il tempo di scendere, risalire e attendere un momento più propizio; se invece la Vedova Nera aveva messo in all'erta i suoi sensi di ragno, avrebbe sicuramente visto la sua temporanea dipartita come l'occasione perfetta per tentare la fuga, e allora Clint non avrebbe avuto l'ennesima scusa per temporeggiare: l'avrebbe affrontata una volta per tutte, sguardo penetrante, labbra piene e cipiglio furioso tutti insieme.

Il pullman si fermò in un ampio spiazzo davanti ad un autogrill, uno dei tanti tutti uguali che aveva scorso durante il viaggio. Scese dopo aver recuperato il piccolo, fittizio bagaglio che aveva con sé, accompagnato da un sonoro sbadiglio dell'autista che non tardò molto a seguirlo, deviando però verso il bar mentre Clint era ancora impegnato ad individuare i bagni.

Non ebbe mai il tempo di raggiungerli.

Anche nel bel mezzo della notte, il silenzio che lo circondava aveva qualcosa che non andava, di innaturale. La bocca gelida di una pistola di piccolo calibro gli si posò sulla nuca, come in un bacio.

“Chi sei?” La voce della ragazza risuonò come un sussurro iroso alle sue spalle, un misto di rabbia e malcelato terrore.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte e poi, forse, la sua missione si sarebbe conclusa in perfetto orario.

 

 

 

**2.**

 

L'aveva intravisto dalla porta socchiusa mentre usciva dalla doccia (o quella che lo SHIELD passava per tale in quella sperduta casa sicura abbandonata in un punto qualunque del Sudafrica). Non aveva avuto realmente intenzione di guardare – o almeno era quello che stava ossessivamente ripetendosi – ma si era ritrovata a farlo con un'avidità che l'aveva colta di sorpresa.

Il suo turno era venuto prima.

Distesa sull'unico, scomodo, letto disponibile, Natasha non era sicura di sentirsi più in colpa per aver finito di proposito tutta l'acqua calda (solo per provocargli una qualche reazione indispettita) o per quello sguardo rubato.

Se chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva a ricordare ogni singola linea del suo collo, delle sue spalle e della sua schiena, e giù fino al punto in cui si incurvava prima delle natiche, delle cosce muscolose, dei polpacci pieni.

La granitica presenza dell'uomo era passata dall'essere fonte di fastidio, a fonte di conforto non del tutto razionalmente accettato. Era la sua ombra, era la voce nella trasmittente che l'ancorava al mondo, erano gli occhi acuti che si sentiva addosso in ogni momento di ogni missione.

Ma no, _quei_ pensieri non li poteva sopportare. Tentò di scacciare a forza l'immagine dalla propria mente, si maledì in ogni modo e finse di essersi addormentata quando Clint uscì dal bagno, portandosi dietro il profumo di un bagnoschiuma a buon mercato nel quale, però, le pareva ancora di poter distinguere l'odore della sua pelle.

Vaneggiava.

Tenne gli occhi ben chiusi mentre lo stomaco le si serrava dal nervosismo, cautamente imbottigliato in una tutt'altro che perfetta prigione di indifferenza e freddezza.

L'agente Barton aveva cominciato a grattare sulla facciata della fortezza che Natasha aveva faticosamente eretto tra lei e gli altri. La cosa peggiore, quella che la faceva uscire di testa e combattere contro quell'irrefrenabile spinta al cambiamento, era che Clint – ne era sicura – non ne era neppure consapevole.

“Possiamo dividerci il letto,” disse seccamente. La voce le suonò talmente contrita e autorevole, da far sembrare la concessione, un ordine.

Si ostinò a non guardare, come disinteressandosi dei movimenti dell'uomo, sforzandosi al contempo di non soffermarsi troppo sull'incoerenza del proprio atteggiamento.

Se lo immaginò mentre si guardava attorno, come chiedendosi che razza di mossa si stesse aspettando – era un'offerta sincera o solo una delle sue solite, astiose provocazioni? – decifrando i segnali di cui Natasha si ostinava ad essere avara dispensatrice, magari tenendosi un asciugamano troppo piccolo stretto in vita, una soffice barriera spugnosa in cui sparivano le linee dei suoi fianchi...

I suoi passi si allontanarono e ritornarono dopo qualche istante: era presumibilmente andato a vestirsi.

Il materasso si piegò sotto il suo peso.

La vicinanza-distanza col suo corpo (furon ben attenti a non sfiorarsi neanche per sbaglio), sembrava rendere _dolorosamente_ reale la consistenza del proprio.

Irrigidita, concentrata a fingere il sonno, il soffio del respiro di Clint musicò la sua insonnia.

 

 

 

**3.**

 

La voce del famoso tenore spagnolo – o così spiegava il fascicolo della missione – risuonava per il giardino della villa. Siepi ben tagliate, prati curati fino all'inverosimile, aiuole di fiori esotici e variopinti e boschetti dall'aria amena si stagliavano ai suoi piedi: il tetto dell'enorme edificio in stile barocco gli dava un'ottima visuale sul teatro dell'operazione.

Clint non era sicuro di aver mai visto niente di tanto pretenzioso in vita sua.

“Tasha, tra cinque secondi,” le confermò, osservandola da lontano, gli occhi puntati nel mirino montato sull'arco. Riuscì a cogliere con esattezza il movimento impercettibile delle labbra della donna, che avrebbe potuto essere tradotto con un: _azzardati di nuovo a chiamarmi Tasha e ti ammazzo_. Trattandosi della Vedova Nera, c'erano buone possibilità che fosse del tutto seria a riguardo.

“Tre... due... uno,” contò alla rovescia, scoccò un'occhiata al computer che aveva con sé: i puntini verdi che indicavano le telecamere di sicurezza sparse per il parco diventarono rossi di colpo. Natasha era virtualmente nell'ombra.

Riprese a seguirla dal suo punto d'avvistamento. La vide rovesciare goffamente un bicchiere di champagne sull'uomo seduto accanto lei – il trafficante d'armi su cui lo SHIELD voleva mettere le mani – scusarsi profusamente, tentare di asciugarlo col proprio tovagliolo, poi rimettersi freneticamente in piedi in cerca di una soluzione, imbarazzata. L'altro, per tutta risposta, tentò di assicurarle che era tutto a posto, che ne aveva a decine di quei completi eleganti fatti su misura, ma che se voleva accompagnarlo in bagno visto che, _oh_ , sembrava si fosse sporcata anche lei, avrebbero potuto limitare i danni e risparmiare tempo: la sua cameriera gli aveva insegnato tutti i trucchetti del mestiere per combattere le macchie difficili.

“Chiedigli se sa come evitare che il nero si macchi di vomito,” la prese in giro, nauseato dalla scenetta e dal fatto che Natasha dovesse sorbirsi quell'imbecille.

La sentì rilasciare una risatina nervosa, calibrata e accettare l'invito dopo aver chiesto tacitamente il consenso al suo accompagnatore: un vecchio viscido che, avendo ingaggiato una escort per la serata, si era ritrovato a sua insaputa in compagnia di una super spia. Certo, a guardarla, in quel momento avrebbe ricordato tutto tranne che un'assassina provetta: il vestito rosa pallido ondeggiava nel vento della sera e il chiarore della luna conferiva un tonalità tutta particolare alla sua pelle bianca, facendo risaltare il rosso dei capelli che le ricadavano morbidamente su una spalla, lasciando scoperta l'altra. Ad un occhio inesperto sarebbe apparsa come una visione quasi – e sarebbe suonato stupido in qualunque altra circostanza – angelica. Eppure, per chi l'avesse vista all'opera, bastava accorgersi della piega delle sue labbra, della profondità dei suoi occhi, del modo in cui sporgeva leggermente il petto all'infuori, con naturalezza, sfiorando i suoi interlocutori quasi casualmente, facendoli cadere sempre più a fondo, sempre più inesorabilmente nella sua rete.

Li guardò dirigersi verso la villa, per poi deviare in uno dei boschetti da Arcadia che circondavano quell'allegra rimpatriata di ricconi pomposi e corrotti, con la pessima scusa di volerle mostrare un ontano secolare, per il quale Natasha finse un educato quanto inspiegabile interesse: isolarlo sarebbe stato anche più semplice del previsto.

Sorrise tra sé dell'ingenuità dell'uomo, ma si sentì in colpa: anche se gli era dato di conoscere il segreto delle maschere della Vedova Nera, Clint non poteva dirsi immune al suo fascino. In sua presenza, fingeva indifferenza la maggior parte delle volte: aveva letto la sua storia, o almeno il poco che lo SHIELD ne sapeva, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farla sentire come la Red Room l'aveva fatta sentire. Si era ripromesso di trattarla alla stregua di qualsiasi altro collega, salvo poi accorgersi che Natasha era mille volte meglio di qualsiasi altro agente SHIELD col quale avesse lavorato. Il fatto che fosse bella, letale e sexy persino nell'orribile vestiario sportivo che ricevevano tutti i dipendenti dell'organizzazione, era solo un extra che doveva, _doveva_ ignorare.

Cosa che il loro obbiettivo non stava facendo: li vide sparire oltre la linea degli alberi, inoltrarsi tra le ombre. Clint attivò la visione infrarossi dei suoi occhiali notturni, riuscendo a cogliere le sagome dei loro corpi, schiacciate dalla prospettiva.

“Sei sola, non ho una buona visuale,” la informò a mezza voce.

Si fermarono dopo un paio di minuti. L'uomo la spinse contro un albero, magari il famoso ontano secolare di cui – ormai era chiaro – non importava niente a nessuno. Le due forme rossastre parvero diventare una sola, procurandogli un fastidioso rimescolio allo stomaco. Per qualche motivo, Natasha tardava ad agire.

“Che succede? Parlami, Tash.”

La sentì ridacchiare, la voce bassa e calda apparentemente rivolta all'uomo che la stringeva tra le braccia, “E se ci vedesse qualcuno?” Il tono era innocente e imbarazzato, velato di falsa pudicizia. Ma Clint colse al volo, si voltò verso lo schermo del computer: no, le telecamere erano tutte disattivate, e così sarebbero rimaste ancora per un minuto e ventisette secondi. Eppure Natasha era stata chiara: avevano occhi addosso, occhi sfuggiti alla pianta aggiornata della villa. Attivò la scansione per apparecchi elettronici: la donna e il suo compagno sparirono, ma la telecamera nascosta tra gli alberi apparve, una macchia gialla nel nero del bosco. Incoccò una freccia, un sibilo acuto, e il puntino si spense senza troppe proteste.

“Fatto.”

Natasha trattenne il respiro e Clint fece altrettanto, come di riflesso. Pochi colpi attutiti, un grugnito sofferente e poi più nulla.

“Il localizzatore è in circolo, possiamo andarcene,” la voce della donna tornò a riempire il silenzio della comunicazione, ponendo fine alla sua apnea.

“Rapido ed indolore,” commentò ammirato, cominciando a raccogliere l'attrezzatura con pochi movimenti quasi coreografati.

“Parla per te,” lo riprese astiosamente.

“Alito pesante?”

“Ci vediamo alla macchina,” tagliò corto.

“Per quel che vale, quell'abito ti sta divinamente,” l'ammonì, assicurandosi di aver preso tutto prima di calarsi giù per la facciata buia della villa appeso al cavo che aveva installato al suo arrivo sul tetto.

“Qualche flessione in più e potrai permettertelo anche tu.”

Non si risparmiò una mezza risata, e gli piacque immaginarsi un sorriso sulla bocca di lei.

 

 

 

**4.**

 

L'orologio a muro ticchettava in modo fastidiosamente insistente.

Gli era alleato il respiro acuto e ritmato dei macchinari che circondavano Clint. Nell'ombra della notte, le apparivano come un orribile mostro risalito da indicibili profondità marine per sconvolgere l'universo così come si era abituata a conoscerlo.

E sott'acqua, Natasha, ci si sentiva davvero: alle volte, le sembrava che l'odore asettico dell'ospedale dello SHIELD arrivasse a soffocarla; altre, gli occhi le bruciavano a tal punto da doverli chiudere e fingere che non fosse dovuto al sale delle proprie lacrime frustrate.

Non aveva esattamente pianificato di restare per tutta la notte. Ma, dopo il disastro con cui si era conclusa la loro missione, si era ritrovata a raccogliere le informazioni dei dottori di prima persona, e aveva atteso inutilmente che qualcuno dello SHIELD arrivasse a prendere il suo posto: un collega con cui aveva più dimestichezza, un amico, magari un parente.

Ma il Direttore Fury era fuori dal paese, e quello che era stato il supervisore di Clint per tanti anni – l'agente Phil Coulson – impegnato altrove, in chissà che operazione atta a sventare l'ennesima catastrofe mondiale.

Di fatto, nessuno era sopraggiunto a sollevarla dall'onere e neppure l'odio viscerale per gli ospedali, per quell'odore nauseabondo che le ricordava iniezioni dolorose, fuoco nelle vene e test clinici senza fine, l'aveva convinta ad andarsene. Non di fronte all'evidenza che, almeno per quella volta, quella sera, era tutto ciò che Clint aveva. Che – e la consapevolezza non parve volerla abbandonare neppure per un secondo – se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti, avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lei. Senza esitazioni.

Solo la durata di una notte separava l'agente Barton dallo scampato pericolo.

Attese con l'orologio, con i macchinari, con la scomoda poltrona sulla quale era seduta ormai da ore.

Con lui.

 

 

 

**5.**

 

Il rosso del sangue si confondeva con quello dei suoi capelli, rendendogli praticamente impossibile una stima dei danni. La luna, unica fonte di luce, a malapena riusciva a trafiggere la fitta trama degli alberi: la giungla umida sembrava chiudersi su di loro in un soffocante, mortale abbraccio.

Natasha tratteneva a stento un gemito ad ogni passo, mentre Clint cercava disperatamente di aiutarla a non appoggiare il peso del proprio corpo sulla gamba malmessa, e al contempo di capire la gravità della ferita alla testa, souvenir, entrambi, di un'esplosione che non erano stati in grado di prevedere.

“Barton...,” il fischio della deflagrazione continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie, mischiandosi al martellare furioso del suo cuore. “Barton, fermati.”

La donna oppose resistenza al suo procedere, esigendo la sua attenzione. Si fece aiutare a mettersi seduta su una grossa radice che affiorava dal terreno bagnato.

Aveva appena ricominciato a piovere: tutt'intorno la vegetazione li circondava, un'indistinguibile, lucida macchia nera.

“Dobbiamo arrivare ad un punto sicuro, Tasha.”

“Mi gira la testa, non riesco a camminare e ti sto rallentando,” obiettò con tono pratico.

“Cazzo, se stai per ordinarmi di lasciarti indietro, la risposta è no. Non contrattabile.”

Accese la piccola torcia elettrica che trovò in una delle tasche dell'uniforme, sistemandola accanto a Natasha, già pronta alla protesta.

“Siamo lontani e ho bisogno di vedere le ferite, okay?” Non le dette neppure il tempo di aprir bocca. Fu stranamente mansueta mentre le stracciava l'orlo dei pantaloni per dare un'occhiata al profondo squarcio che le attraversava un polpaccio in lunghezza.

“E' solo un taglio.”

“Certo, e questa è solo una vacanza di piacere.”

Contro ogni buon senso, la donna sbuffò una risata che lo fece sorridere come di riflesso. La situazione, però, gli appariva disperata: i soccorsi erano distanti, le comunicazioni con la squadra d'estrazione interrotte, il punto di ritrovo ancora troppo lontano, e le condizioni di Natasha non le permettevano di continuare.

“Va' avanti.”

“Ho detto di no.”

“Non essere stupido,” parlava piano, strascicando le parole: non sarebbe rimasta cosciente a lungo. “Io non posso andare a chiedere aiuto, ma tu sì.”

“Molto astuta. Ormai li riconosco i tuoi tentativi di manipolazione. No, grazie.”

“E' l'unica... c-cosa sensata da fare. E l-lo sai.”

Lo sapeva fin troppo bene. L'alba era ancora lontana e non era del tutto sicuro che Natasha sarebbe riuscita a resistere tanto a lungo.

“Va bene,” acconsentì infine, a malincuore. “Ma devi restare sveglia, Tasha, capito?”

“Sono sveglia,” assicurò lei, incerta, tentando di scandire le parole. Una scia di sangue le scendeva lungo la nuca madida di sudore. Gli apparve più pallida del solito mentre le rimetteva la trasmittente nell'orecchio e si assicurava che funzionasse in collegamento con la propria, mentre le disponeva le armi in modo che – in caso di necessità – avrebbe potuto impugnarle senza problemi.

Le poggiò una mano sul viso e cercò i suoi occhi: perdevano inesorabilmente concentrazione con ogni secondo che passava.

“Sta' sveglia, Nat, capito? Ascolta la mia voce...”

“Vai,” gli ordinò, racimolando abbastanza energie per lanciargli un'occhiataccia semi-convincente. “Cazzo, Barton, hai bisogno di un invito scritto?”

Si concesse di guardarla un'ultima molta prima di rivolgerle un cenno affermativo, alzarsi e mettersi a correre a perdifiato. Ad orientarlo in quel labirinto infernale, solo una vaga idea di dove avrebbe trovato la salvezza per entrambi.

“Se v-vai così veloce rischi di i-inciampare... non s-sarai utile a nessuno c-con una gamba rotta,” la voce della donna lo raggiunse, fioca, dall'altro capo della radiotrasmittente.

“Dipende.”

“Da c-cosa?”

“Dalla gamba di cui stiamo parlando.”

Natasha sbuffò qualcosa, con tutto lo scetticismo di cui fu capace.

“Va bene, va bene. Niente battute sconce, hai vinto, Romanoff. Di cosa vuoi che ti parli?” Pronunciava le parole tra un respiro profondo e l'altro: non aveva alcuna intenzione di rallentare.

“Di cosa vuoi...”

“Te l'ho detto che il mese scorso sono uscito con la cassiera del mini-market sotto casa tua?”

“P-Pensavo mi dovessi t-tenere sveglia, non d-deprimermi.”

“Non vorrai dirmi che sei gelosa?”

“Lo s-sai che si è licenziata la scorsa settimana?”

“E io che c'entro?”

“Non lo so. Che c'entri? E-Era la mia cassiera preferita,” l'accusò velatamente.

“Stai insinuando che le mie doti di maschio fanno letteralmente _fuggire_ le donne?”

“Niente d-del genere.”

“Non sei divertente, Romanoff.”

“Lo s-sono...”

“No.”

“... l-lo sai.”

La sua voce si affievolì fino a diventare un sussurro inconsistente.

“Vorrei tanto essere in quel pub irlandese in cui ci ha portato Phil, a bere una birra,” disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Si maledì perché la paura – perché era paura quella che gli serrava lo stomaco – gli impediva di pensare lucidamente.

Nessuna risposta, solo il flebile bisbiglio del suo respiro, il cadere fitto della pioggia.

“Natasha,” nulla. “Natasha, devi restare sveglia.”

Rimase in ascolto, ancora, in attesa di una parola qualsiasi.

_Niente_.

Non avrebbe mai più corso tanto velocemente in vita sua.

 

 

 

**\+ 1.**

 

Lo trovò sul tetto della Stark Tower, le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto, lo sguardo perso sulle luci che punteggiavano una New York notturna.

Non si voltò verso di lei, ma non ce ne fu bisogno: Natasha riconobbe nell'impercettibile rilassarsi delle sue spalle, nella tensione che le abbandonava, che si era reso conto della sua presenza, che aveva riconosciuto il suo passo.

“Credevo dovessi tornare domani mattina,” esordì lui, giocando d'anticipo.

Percepì la rassegnazione nella sua voce: la Hill l'aveva informata, distrattamente, della disastrosa conclusione della sua ultima missione.

“Dovevo, ma ho fatto presto.”

Si sedette al suo fianco, porgendogli una bottiglia di whiskey irlandese. Clint parve perplesso: la scrutò con fare critico.

“Che cos'è?”

“Un regalo.”

“Io non ti ho portato niente,” ribatté.

“Non m'importa. L'ho vista e ti ho pensato.”

Non l'aveva convinto, le ci volle molto poco per accorgersene. Sostenne comunque il suo sguardo, offrendosi ai suoi occhi, come chi non ha proprio niente da nascondere. Sapeva cosa stava pensando, e non le piaceva: non era un patetico tentativo di consolarlo delle perdite che aveva subito solo qualche giorno prima. Era un regalo. Uno stupido regalo.

Stava ormai per perdere la speranze, quando il sospetto si sciolse sul suo viso, lasciando il posto ad una muta, imbarazzata scusa.

“Grazie,” si risolse a dire, prendendole la bottiglia di mano. “Anche se speravo mi pensassi in altri contesti,” ammise, tentando una battuta marpiona per alleggerire l'atmosfera.

“Ti penso in ogni genere di contesti,” lo informò lei, cripticamente.

“Voglio saperne qualcosa?”

“No, non credo.” Gli sorrise, dandogli un colpetto leggero, spalla contro spalla.

Il silenzio li avvolse come una calda coperta, familiare e confortevole come la loro reciproca presenza. Lo sentì armeggiare con la chiusura della bottiglia, poi lo scricchiolare del tappo. Gliela offrì dopo averne preso un sorso: sembrò impressionato.

“Stai bene?” Domandò affettatamente sovrappensiero, accettando la sua offerta di un assaggio. Si illuse di trovare il sapore delle sue labbra sul vetro: il pensiero inopportuno le riscaldò le guance e la fece sentire in colpa.

Clint non disse niente. Sembrò valutare la risposta, aspettare di riavere la bottiglia per un'altra dose di coraggio liquido, prima di decidersi a parlare.

“Sto bene,” confermò. “Sono solo stufo di lasciare... persone per strada.”

Avrebbe potuto dirgli che non era colpa sua, che aveva sicuramente fatto del suo meglio, che chi lavora per lo SHIELD accetta il rischio come una componente inevitabile di ogni giorno, ma non sarebbe servito a niente. Erano tutte cose che Clint sapeva e che non l'avrebbero minimamente consolato.

“Avevo intenzione di aspettare l'alba,” la informò, come a decretare la fine di quella breve parentesi.

“Aspetto con te,” si offrì, chiedendogli tacitamente di ripassarle la bottiglia.

“Credevo che fosse un regalo _per me_ ,” puntualizzò con aria divertita.

“Credevo che non lo volessi.”

Le scoccò un'occhiata di finto rimprovero, restituendogliela. “Non berlo tutto,” l'ammonì.

“Farò del mio meglio.”

Sbuffò qualcosa, come esasperato. “Mi toccherà cambiare tetto: pensavo che la presenza di Stark fungesse da deterrente.”

“Stark non mi spaventa... non in piccole dosi, comunque,” sospirò, ringraziando di averlo mancato all'ingresso. “Vuoi che me ne vada?” Non c'era accusa nella sua voce, o offesa, solo sincera preoccupazione nei suoi confronti.

Clint sembrò accorgersene, le sorrise. “No,” replicò infine, “certe cose vale la pena godersele da vicino.”

Avrebbe voluto rispondere con una battuta pungente, ma fallì miseramente. Si costrinse ad accettare le sue parole senza trasformarle necessariamente in qualcos'altro, a passare attraverso il disagio senza prendere una delle sue solite scorciatoie.

Continuarono ad alternare sorsi a parole, a silenzi. Il liquido ambrato sembrava lasciare la bottiglia per andare a colorare il cielo finché il buio finì per cedere il passo ad un chiarore sempre meno tenue, al rosso intenso dell'alba.

Le girava la testa, e l'altezza cominciò a darle un'inspiegabile vertigine.

Sorretta dalla sua solida presa, lo baciò senza pensarci sopra più di tanto.

 

La sua bocca era calda e accogliente, i loro gesti frenetici e vagamente disperati.

Le dita di lui ruvide e delicate insieme contro il suo viso.

 

Le loro labbra sapevano di whiskey e di sole.


End file.
